una manera de perder los sentimientos
by gemini metal
Summary: La historia de un chico que por pronlemas familiares pierde total sentimiento por el odio y la ira hacia su padre.
1. Chapter 1

Una manera de perder los sentimientos

Un chico llamado Max había nacido en una familia muy unida y feliz ante sus ojos, pero detrás de eso el no se percataba de que había problemas aún mayores.

Cuando estaba en el último día de clases su padre, Carter, fue a visitarlo a invitarlo a comer y al finalizar la última clase se lo empezó a llevar a su auto cuando su madre, Lorena, estaba llegando y desesperadamente bajo de su auto, Max le dijo a su padre que hay venía su madre corriendo pero el no volteo y apresuro su paso cuando la madre tomó al niño y gritándole a su esposo se lo arrebato y el niño empezó a llorar.

Cuando el niño estaba con su madre en el coche de ella su madre le decía que no tenía porque llorar pero el niño seguía llorando y la madre le pregunto.

Lorena- ¿por qué lloras?

Y él contesto

Max- (llorando) es que mi papá se quedo con mis cosas

La madre, en un alto, abrazo al niño y le dijo

Lorena- no te preocupes Max, eso es material y fácil de reemplazar y lo que cuenta es que tu estés bien

Al escuchar el niño esto dejo de llorar y se calmo, lo que no entendía es porque su padre se lo llevaba sin decirle a su madre de ello.

NOTA: este fic va a ser corto en tamaño les aviso, espero que les agrade.


	2. Chapter 2

La pérdida de la niñez

Después del incidente en la escuela, Max y su mamá se mudaron a la casa de su abuela María. Pasadas dos semanas todo regresaba a la normalidad, pero un día que Lorena fue a hacer una llamada telefónica acompañada de Chir, la mascota de Max la cual era una perrita. Pasó el tiempo y no regresaba hasta que una señora regreso con Chir en sus brazos.

Señora- la encontré en la avenida, estaba sola

Entonces Max y María se preocuparon mucho, hasta que la hermana de Max, Juliet, vino y les comento que Lorena estaba en prisión ya que Carter la había demandado.

Max no pudo contener el llanto y subió a su cuarto y estuvo llorando, pasaron 3 días hasta que Lorena fuera liberada por fianza, en esos días Max estuvo triste y deprimido ya que se sentía solo en todo el mundo a pesar de tener a su hermana y abuela con el. Lorena le contó a Max que su padre la había demandado porque ella había tomado 1000 pesos de el para poder comprar ropa y alimentos.

Max no se contuvo, lo maldijo y desprecio como si fuera un extraño, no sabía que hacer solo pensaba en una cosa…matar a su propio padre, torturarlo, descuartizarlo, si cólera no tenía fin en contra de su padre y por esa cólera y odio empezó a olvidar lo que era el amor, la alegría, el llanto mismo, solo tenía odio y furia en su corazón.

Pasaron los días y Max empezó a estudiar el 4° de primaria en la escuela donde trabajaba su mamá, pero su padre persistía en no darle el divorcio y quedarse con el niño; aún pasado el tiempo, el odio a su padre no bajaba de nivel y solo se concentraba en el estudio, fue hasta 5° y 6° de primaria que empezó a entender el mundo donde estaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Entendimiento y salvación

Max salió de primaria y entro a la secundaria con altas calificaciones, su manera de pensar no cambiaba y se volvió un niño tímido y reservado.

Durante su primer año era molestado por los demás chicos, pero a el eso no le importaba, hasta que un día conoció a un chico llamado Lirs y empezó a verse seguido con el volviéndose amigos. Después por medio de el empezó a conocer gente y empezó a experimentar otra vez después de 4 años lo que era la diversión.

Después en 2° año, las bromas fueron mas relajadas tratando de incluirlo en ellas y las invitaciones a partidos y bromas era mas recurrente, hasta que un día por medio de una broma pesada empezó a entrar a ese círculo de bromas y a entender lo que decían los demás y lo que significaban las groserías dejando de ser un niño cerrado y tímido. Durante ese mismo año el divorcio de sus padres por fin termino dando como casi ganador a su mamá y así dejando atrás algo del rencor a su padre.

En 3°, fue cuando a Lirs le comento porque era el así y lo que paso con su padre así que el comprendió bien y respeto esos pensamientos, mas tarde empezó a salir con su padre a menudo perdiendo poco a poco el rencor que tenía a el viendo que no tenía caso seguir con ese pensamiento. Al finalizar el 3° año, por medio de las experiencias que tuvo con sus compañeros, Max comprendió que no ahí que estar siempre de forma negativa en la vida, ahí que vivirla al máximo sin preocupaciones; a raíz de eso comprendió el significado de amistad, lealtad y alegría que no tenía entendido del todo y de cómo es el mundo así que adopto una posición en que hay que escuchar las versiones tanto malas como buenas y al estar frente un problema o una mala experiencia verle siempre lo bueno no importando que fuese tonto.

A mitades de 1° de prepa su odio desapareció por completo al fijarse la meta de siempre apoyar a su familia y amigos y cuidar por siempre de lo que provoco esa meta…su bella sobrina.

FIN


End file.
